Mass of the dead
by Spartan660
Summary: when 5 friends get captured by unitologists in their beds, they are forced to adapt to the new universe. (If you have a better name for a title then please help me, I never able to make a good enough title). rated M for mature language, blood, and gore
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall, I finished the dead space series on the Xbox 360 backwards then forwards, and the tumblers in my mind started to turn. I thought what if a group of teenagers who loved the dead space series were kidnapped, and transported to the Ishimura before the infection started by Unitologists as a way to farm Marker data. This series will contain spoilers, and gruesome descriptions of blood, death, and destruction. I do not own any of this except the 5 friends. AXIOS.

(Third person POV): It was the dead of night, 5 friends had just finished a playthrough of the final dead space game on different servers, they kept score on whom was winning, so far it was the solitary teen of the group named Zachary Desmarais, he had made an over powered weapon that is equal to the devils horns. The rules for their game was that whomever died was to switch out with the next person on the list, when it came for Zach (AKA Guestfiber660) to join, he was never killed due to his high amount of resources, and ammo, along with a fully upgraded RIG, and a Gatling gun with rocket launcher attachment, earning him the nickname Mr. Boomdiada (From that Discovery channel commercial 'I love the whole world'), his friends respected him for his mechanical, and technical support in the game, along with his ability to adapt to any form of conflict. The next friend up the chain was Jacob, he was the youngest in the group but what he lacked in height, he equaled it in spirit, and sportsmanship. Above him was his sister Chloe who never liked Dead space much until she got pulled into thanks to the silent one, in a combo team Guestfiber660 always covered her when ever there was a problem, unless he couldn't get to her in time, the next one was a rather husky male named Nathan, a Anime lover, and a fan of Pokemon he wasn't in the group for comical relief, he was there for his optimism, and the fact that he would rather be watching Anime shows, and or movies with his parents. At the top of the group was Dylan, this partially Italian macho guy was leader of the group, he was a comedian, and had a rich family history, unlike his silent French counterpart who was as crazy in the same way. Any ways the group signed off, and pulled their sheets over themselves, Zach had trouble falling asleep because he got a chill down his spine which was rare for him, he reached under his pillow, and held a copy of his family crest close to his body, reminding him that he was a decedent of a rich blood line, as the last of the group fell asleep in their homes, bright white portals opened in their rooms, and Unitologists stepped out with Stasis pods hovering right behind them, the Alpha, and Omega of the group were the only ones who responded to the intrusion "ALLONS-Y" Zach cried out, "AXIOS" Dylan cried, the two tried to put up a fight, but the other three were still asleep, and the Unitologists placed them in the pods, and carried them back through the portal. It took the Unitologists 10 minutes to take down the undisciplined teens, the two teams assigned to capture one of them each used a sedative to put the adrenalin crazed teens under, the team that was suppose to capture Zach pushed him into the pod they brought for him, Zach was fighting the anesthetic his fist had the necklace with his family crest attached to it, not daring to let it slip from his fingers "Target is acquired, soon the church will spread glorious convergence thanks to the 'help' of these children" a Unitologist scientist said, "Altman be praised" another said, they retreated through the portal to put their plan into motion.

(On board the Ishimura medical wing, Dylan's POV): I blacked out after the intruders injected me with a strong sedative, when I woke up my lungs burned, I felt even colder then usual, I opened my eyes then saw that I was in a pod, it hissed opened I then collapsed to the floor along with 4 others, each of us gasping for warm air to defrost our lungs. I saw Nathan, Jacob, and his sister whom was also my girlfriend gasping "Where the hell are we" Jacob asked, I looked around, the place seemed weird, it looked like a cryogenic storage room, but the walls were strange in color, and shape "I don't know. Does anybody else get the feeling that this place looks familiar" I asked, "Didn't Zach describe this place to us, hey where is Zach" Nathan asked, we looked around for our missing friend, there was one pod at the end of the room, we stumbled on the metal floor trying to regain our footing after the deep freeze. We propped ourselves on the wall, I picked up a text log that was on a table next to the active pod 'Dr. Terrence Kyne, the subjects were brought aboard merely hours after we departed, I was told that they would prove to be better subjects for the church to use to build markers, but there was a problem with them once we placed their pods in storage. Their brain waves gave off incredible readings in the first hours, two of them began to emit a strange telepathic signal that was off the charts, none of us could understand what it meant. One of them seemed to be in conflict within his own mind as if he was dreaming. I can imagine it now, Markers all across the galaxy spreading convergence to all whom stand in its path. Altman be praised', I brushed away some of the sweat that was on the glass, I saw the face of our group's weird silent member, he had his usual emotionless facial features, his eyes then shot open, they were crimson red instead of the usual hazel brown with green, he began to bash his head on the glass causing it to spider web.

(Zach's POV): Rage, and adrenalin coursed through me, they took me by force to a ship, I could feel the hum of the engines while I slumbered, my inner berserker told me to wake, I began to make an exit for me, I had always had a thick skull, and the glass was brittle from the cold, using science to my advantage I applied enough force to find a weak spot, the glass cracked into the shape of a spider web, I reared my head back once more, and broke through the glass, I landed on one knee, then visions of the Marker screamed in my head, it only made me even more angry. I inhaled through my nose to clear my head, the gang stared at me in shock, I had always been seen as the whelp who remains quiet, or tries to make people laugh, but I failed every time "Holy shit bro, when did you grow a pair" Dylan questioned, I had no idea how I was that frigging strong, then alarms started to blare "Shit, I have a pretty good idea where we are, but first we need to suit up" I said, we moved out from the storage room to find something to put on. The room we entered had lockers lining the walls, there was a slip of paper on one of them 'For when you wake up' it had labels on which locker belonged to whom, we each opened them, inside of them had a box of diamond semi-conductors, a random selection of schematics with their matching ammo, about 50-60 power nodes, and we each had a suit schematic "Alright guys, and lady, lets get suited up" Dylan said, luckily there was a store in the same room, Dylan was the first to enter the store, he sold all of his semi-conductors for credits, and purchased the suit schematic he came out with a RIG attached to his back, and was wearing a level six suit, his weapons were the line gun, force gun, a ripper, and pulse rifle, we all got a level six suit, Nathan got a seeker rifle, a ripper, and a plasma cutter, Chloe, and Jacob both got only a plasma cutter, and I got a plasma cutter, flamethrower, pulse rifle, and contact beam. Another stroke of luck was that there was a bench in the same room, we each maxed out our weapons, RIG, Stasis modules, and Kinesis modules, the lights went out, and slashers broke through the vents, I knelt down into the combat firing stance with the pulse rifle, then began to unleash hell, I was the only one paying attention to the undead crew, the others stood there paralyzed at the sight of a real Necromorph, they fell as I used the strategic dismemberment strategy on the pack of slashers, the door opened, and the group ran through while I kept my focus on staying alive. We were running down the hallway, I had my RIG map up to see where we were going, the office where Nichole Brennan was right around the corner, then a vent broke open, and a brute climbed out, the door to the office was locked, Dylan tried to hack it so I turned my attention to the large pile of flesh, the corridor was very narrow so there wasn't much room, I used the quickest way I know to kill a brute (WHICH ACTUALLY WORKS BECAUSE I HAVE TRIED IT BEFORE), as the brute was charging I hit him with a stasis field causing him to slow down, I pulled out my contact beam, and charged it, I let go of the trigger, and the orb of burning energy hit the exposed weak point on the brute (The shoulders are exposed during its charge so use that to your advantage, don't worry any weapon works, but the contact beam, and pulse rifle are much more effective), the right arm was severed from the joint as the stasis wore off, I had enough time to charge up another shot, I had a clear line of sight at the weak spot, the Brute died as Dylan finally managed to hack the door, I used Kinesis to pick up the power node the brute dropped, then ducked into the office.

(Nichole's POV): Five people barged into the room I was locked in, 4 of them looked scared out of their minds, but one holding a piece of mining equipment looked unfazed "How the bloody hell did you get in here" Lexine questioned, they were wearing military uniforms, but one of them was covered in blood, and viscera, 4 of them took their helmets off revealing their rather young faces, the 5th one did nothing but open his RIG's inventory "Lots of the undead, didn't know what to do" the girl said, "What are your names" I asked, "I am Dylan, this is my girlfriend Chloe, her younger brother Jacob, and my friend Nathan, the one who saved our asses is our friend Zach" Dylan said gesturing to the one covered in gunk, he was checking his weapon, and placing new energy packs into it, he saw Eckhardt trembling in the corner of the room, he approached Warren, then proceeded to break his neck "OH MY GOD" Lexine shrieked, he then looked at me, and Lexine "He was sent by the church to retrieve you Lexine, and us" he said, the now dead Warren's RIG blinked to life, and an audio recording between Eckhardt, and a mysterious person. The recording ended, Lexine was shocked at what she saw "There is a shuttle we can take to escape, but we need to do it fast, a repair ship is on its way. Due to quarantine the auto dock will have failed also due to the no fly order" Zach said, he then opened the tanks containing Gabe Weller, and Nathan McNeill, they fell onto the floor.

So first attempt, I need to know if I should continue with it or not, I need to know. This series will extend into Dead space 2 then into a crossover series if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of my dead space series, I wrote this ahead of time before I even posted chapter 1 so this is just in case the series was accepted. I fast forward the story to after Lexine, Gabe, and McNeil got the shuttle restored, and it is going to start in the hanger.

(Chloe's POV): This place was hell, if it wasn't for the armor, and the plasma cutter I would be dead, Jacob, and I stood guard with Gabe as Lexine prepped the shuttle, the door in the back opened, and the rest came in. Dylan, and Nathan carried McNeil while Nichole, and Zach fought off some slashers "Seal the door" Dylan shouted, Zach forced the door closed, then locked it with his RIG, I noticed that McNeil lost his arm, the shuttle door closed leaving Dylan, Nichole, and Zach behind. I opened a call on my RIG to Dylan "What the hell are you doing" I yelled, "You guys got to leave, Zach, and I will stay behind to help the rescue party" Dylan said, Zach then butted in on the conversation "Once you reach the Sprawl wait for us, no matter how long just wait, stay away from the church" Zach said, I switched back to Dylan "I love you" I said, he smiled "I know" he responded, the shuttle then took off.

(Zach's POV): once the shuttle left Dylan, and I searched for a way to get to the flight lounge, we took the tram to speed things along, and got Nichole suited up so she had something to protect her, we tried to get into the flight lounge when the quarantine lock down went into effect, I began to hack the door to the best of my abilities, when the door opened a slasher had already killed two crew members "GET DOWN" I yelled, Dylan, and I shot the limbs of the necromorph, it then fell over dead with no arms "Area secured" I said, I walked up to the window where Isaac stood then knocked on the glass "Mr. Clarke please exit from there, a certain some one would like to meet you at the tram terminal, and if you want to survive you should listen to us" I said, he hesitantly walked towards the door, and followed us to the tram terminal, Nichole was pacing back, and forth with her plasma cutter trembling in her right hand "Ms. Brennan we brought the rescue party" I said, Isaac took off his helmet "Nichole" he inquired, Nichole took off her helmet, then embraced her boyfriend "She is one tough broad Mr. Clarke, only took one lesson with the plasma cutter, and she was dismembering the undead quickly" Dylan said, Nichole shot Dylan a stern look "Careful bro, remember you told me to hold my tongue if I had something like that to say, and we don't want her cutter aimed at us" I said, we all loaded onto the tram "Our next stop is the bridge, we can set up a temporary base there, then after that we split off to repair the ship" Dylan said.

(Nichole's POV): Isaac, and I got partnered up to fix systems down in engineering, we were dropped off at the terminal then made our way into the control room "Isaac it is good to know you are here" I said, he held my hand in his "I volunteered for this mission because I couldn't pass up the chance to see you, though I wish it was under much better circumstances" Isaac said, I stared into his helmet's visor, even though we were in a bad position, I wanted to take our helmets off, and kiss him, I stopped at the store, and purchased a weapon, along with a kinesis module, and a stasis module for Isaac, if we were to make it out of here he was going to need some way to protect himself. We were crossing over on the tram when Zach, and Dylan came over the comm "Love birds we are done in medical, nothing of use in it anyways, look we are taking the tram back to you to handle the centrifuge, then... HOLY FUCK DRAG TENTACLE" Dylan screamed, the video call showed Zach being flung across the room by his foot "GO RAPE SOME ANIME SCHOOL GIRL YOU FAT PIECE OF FLESH" he shouted, there was a flash on the part of the tentacle then it severed "Hold tight bro, I got this. We will be there soon you two, and just die fucker" Zach growled, I stared at Isaac "Is it me or is that one fucked up" Isaac asked, I just shrugged my shoulders as the tram made it to the end of the track, then a bunch of slashers broke through the vent, and growled at us before charging us, Isaac used stasis to slow down the group so we could simultaneously dismember them.

(Dylan's POV): Zach helped me get the rest of the chunks of flesh off of my armor "Ha ha" Zach chuckled, I looked at him with a stern look under my helmet "What's so funny" I asked, I flicked a piece of yellow gunk off of my shoulder pad "Danger zone" Zach harmonized, I face palmed myself, one minute he is acting like a badass, now he is acting like a child "Stop trying to bring that stupid song back dude" I said, he rested his pulse rifle in his free hand "Come on man considering our current position it is safe for me to bring it back" he said, I lost a little more respect for him, the tram sat on the platform with its hatch open, I waited on board it while Zach was purchasing something extra for himself, he walked into the compartment with another plasma cutter strapped to his left hip "What, double plasma cutters are cool" Zach said, I slapped him on the back "Dude you make references too easy to pick up on" I said, the tram rattled down the tracks to engineering. The ramp opened, and the two of use walked out onto the platform, we heard foot steps moving towards us, Zach had his twin plasma cutters raised next to each side of his face, and gave me a nod, my pulse rifle was at the ready, I then dove out from behind the wall, and landed in the combat firing stance, Zach swiftly ducked out from his spot facing opposite of me we then realized we were surrounded by slashers "Sheit, how do you think we should handle this" Zach asked, I calculated our odds, and thought of plan "How about no weapons, and a chubby suicide bomb" I said.

"You got the grenade" Zach asked, I slipped it onto Zach's belt.

"On three you go for the pregger" I said, Zach dropped his weapons before I could explain the rest of the plan, he pulled a slasher on his side out from under its feet, I simply dropped my gun, and used my hands to block incoming attacks "FIRE IN THE HOLE" Zach yelled, a pregnant with a grenade shoved in its mouth tumbled past me, and into remaining slashers, what was left of the necromorphs were chunks of yellow flesh, and blood splatters decorating the wall "click click BOOM" we shouted, and performed the follow up fist bumps.

"Ahem" some one said, Zach, and I pulled out our weapons taking aim at whomever said that, but it was just Isaac with Nichole, we lowered our weapons knowing it was friendlies "Any luck on your end" Zach asked, Nichole took off her helmet letting her golden hair flow down her head, with the weapon strapped to her, and the armor she wore it is no wonder why Isaac liked Nichole, she is a badass once she is trained with improvised weapons.

Isaac tossed Zach a med pack which Zach then applied to himself for the wounds he had earned from a slasher that managed to get its blade in his shoulder, the wound closed, and the armor plating regenerated (At least that is what I think happens when a necromorph starts a quick time event).

(Hammond's POV): The teams were sent to different parts of the ship, I sat in the captain's nest watching the debris float past the view screen, Kendra had ran off to some where leaving me alone in the cabin, my RIG began to beep "This is Hammond, who is this" I asked.

The image of one of the survivors appeared "Hammond I have the captain's RIG codes, I forgot that I had picked them up when in medical" Zach said, I rolled my eye's at the kid "URGH, my head" Zach groaned.

"What's wrong" I asked, the connection ceased leaving only crackling static, there was scratching coming from the outside the room, I carefully exited the nest, and examined my surroundings then one of those things came out of the vents, and jumped on me, it tried to claw me with its mutated arms, I kicked it off of me, then opened a pod door, the creature ran at me I dodged to one side, and slammed the hatch of the escape pod closed.

I saw my Mother sitting inside the pod, my head was throbbing, I leaned against the hatch of the pod, and slid down the gripping my head "Zach, please make a whole again" my mother's voice echoed.

So that is chapter 2, I made it ahead of time in case this series was given the all clear, and I am having a hard time figuring out how I am going to transition this over to mass effect. AXIOS.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how you want this intro to be, so I am just going to put in the catch phrase, and get into the story. AXIOS.

(Zach's POV): I had wandered off from the rest of the group, my head was pounding like a gong, and I kept hearing whispers resonate in my head, I went up to the command deck, and began to return power to the ADS cannons, I always hated the part in dead space where you had to manually target to ADS cannon till Hammond calibrated the automated systems, I called Hammond to to tell he to be ready to reset the cannons, but the captain had already started to reactivate the cannons, he needed time to reset the system, and a meteor shower was about to strike the ship.

I had to run across the hull of the Ishimura to the ADS cannons, I sat in the chair as the room was pressurized, the cannon whirred to life, and the barrels of it hummed with energy, I had more control with the cannon then in game surprisingly. Three waves of meteors later I was wishing I had a single pilot fighter with powerful enough weapons to take down the meteors, but then again it would be less effective then having multiple cannons to aid me, the manual controls locked up, and the cannon began to aim itself, breathing a sigh of relief I climbed out of the chair, and made my way back to the elevator to the command deck. The doors opened at the same time Isaac, Nicole, and Dylan walked through "Dude where did you go" Dylan asked.

"Needed to clear my head, any one else getting head aches" I asked, Isaac, Nicole, and Dylan nodded their heads, our conversation was interrupted by the familiar wail of a brute, the meaty tank broke through a sealed door, Nichole aimed her plasma cutter at the weak points on the shoulders, Isaac pulled out a line gun, and used the alternate fire mode to stun the brute allowing Dylan, and I to finish it off with plasma saws to its arms, and legs with two simultaneous attacks from behind.

(Dylan's POV): The brute laid dead on the cold metal floor, Zach, and I tossed off our helmets "CLICK CLICK BOOM MOTHA #$*AS" we shouted, we went down into the captain's nest, a pod was launched once the elevator finished its descent, inside the pod was a Necromorph Zach mumbled something on the secure link about a ship called the USM Valor, I regret not paying attention to the lore because I didn't understand what Zach meant.

Hammond wasn't in the nest, Zach knew where to go surprisingly, it was as if he was part of the ship, or the fact that he downloaded a map of the entire vessel, and played the game 2 times before memorizing the missions. We took the tram back to medical, before we could get off though Zach stopped us "One of us is going to have to go down there alone to collect a sample of the corruption, and make the poison" Zach said, I suggested rock paper scissors so it was Nicole vs me, and Isaac vs Zach loser was Zach (Not big surprise he sucked at the game), Zach hefted his contact beam, and whispered a small prayer before walking off onto the platform with his head held high "Go to Hydroponics, I will meet you there" Zach said, the two of us saluted each other, and the tram doors closed. The holographic map showing the tram's path we were only a few decks away from Hydroponics "What got your buddy spooked that he wanted one person to go into medical" Isaac asked, I racked my brain trying to remember what Zach said about medical "Guys if you can hear this I have meet the unholy offspring of Dr. Callus Mercer, God give me strength, the camera angle changed showing a towering hulking slasher, there was a loud bang from Zach's contact beam, and the legs of the Necromorph were blown clean off, but the legless monstrosity began to shake violently, and its legs grew back.

(Zach's POV): I tried to hold off the hunter, while Kendra hacked the door, I was never scared of the hunter in game, but to see the giant mountain of flesh before my very eyes I was fearing for my life, I had to stay in control, I was running down the halls of medical to escape the hunter. My mind drew a blank, my thoughts changed from my impending death, I could hear my heart thumping slowly in my chest, then an idea came into my head "Daniels can you reverse the gravity plating where the hunter is" I asked.

"I can try" Kendra said, then the metal floors began to explode, blocking the hunter's path, it found a vent then used it to follow me, so the gravity plating was a fail, I had to keep running or else. I was trying to catch my breath, my path had taken me to the emergency room, and the air was cycled out of the area once I got the poison mixed "Zach you can cycle the air from the lobby, but that leaves the hunter" Kendra said, I checked my oxygen levels, and my supply of air tanks before responding "I can try something but it may, or may not work" I said.

My air supply was running low, and I had used the last medium tank of air (I only brought 2), I pressed the button on the console in the lobby, and the oxygen levels returned to normal, the door to cryogenics opened, I walked down the hall knowing that the hunter was following me.

(Ending notes): So I am just going to leave it off there, and just think over the next chapter. I got a review about the POV being distracting, I just want to say that I use POV to distinguish who's point of view I am on, I sorta got the inspiration of POV from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan where he labels in each chapter a person's POV, and writes from their perspective. Also summer break for me is in three days counting the weekends, and like I said I may not be posting much during that time because my computer is some what crap, but I can try my best to pull off one, or two chapters per series. AXIOS.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so this is a new year update, I have been slacking off on my stories because I am a lazy shit who wants to only play games, and pays too much attention to my studies. So now I want to give to you guys a new story. Axios.

Zach's POV: SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, I fucking hate the damn hunter, I have been kiting that beast into cryogenics, my original plan was to use the gravity plating in one room to trap him, or crush him, but I had to keep the story going, albeit a bit tweaked. The corridors began to feel as though they were getting smaller, and then it happened, I heard her whisper, her sweet somber whisper, I began to move in a trance like state, not feeling my limbs.

No one POV: The deck was deathly silent, Nichole, Dylan, and Isaac sat outside hydroponics, they were playing a game of cards not caring about what was going on with their wayward friend. Zach on the other hand had eluded the hunter, the mother's call strong, she pulled at his mind, drawing him ever closer to her waiting embrace. The undead retreated from the one who was suddenly blessed, but the hunter wasn't connected with her brood, and emitted a signal that intercepted the marker's influence, driving the necromorphs in range wild. Zach on the other hand had always been intelligent even though he saw his sudden bouts of brilliance as just idiocy, or one of his many episodes, one would say he earned the favor of a mad god.

In storage he found her, the mother sat in the giant room, it was devoid of all life, and unlife, her whispers became louder, and formed a familiar lullaby (Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Embrace your mother), a loud screech echoed through the entire ship, no one knew where it came from, only that it signaled bad things.

SO THIS WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE PROBABLY EVER WRITTEN. I WANTED THOSE WHO ACTUALLY TAKE THE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO READ MY STEAMING PILES OF SHEIT TO KNOW THAT I AM STILL ALIVE. ALSO IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WORK UP THE COURAGE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, I THOUGHT THAT I WASN'T GOING TO IMPROVE, BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO SINCE RECENTLY I NEARLY KILLED A PERSON BECAUSE HE STOLE A CARD FROM AN INCOMPLETE DECK I SCAVENGED A WEEK AGO. ANOTHER THING IS THAT I WILL NOW START, AND END MY STORIES IN CAPS LOCK TO LET PEOPLE TELL BETWEEN THE OPENING CREDITS, AND THE STORY ITSELF. ONE FINAL THING IS THAT I WILL LEAVE UP ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS JUST TO SHOW HOW I AM INPROVING IF I EVER WILL, OH BEFORE I FORGET, KEEP AN EYE ON MY STORY DUMP, I AM DEBATING ON WHEATHER OR NOT TO POST THIS NEW JUNK STORY I HAVE BEEN SEMI WORKING ON.


	5. Chapter 5

_New chapter, still a desperate attempt to not be bored with my life. AXIOS._

It had been an hour, and a half since the trio lost contact with Zach, Isaac was napping against the wall, Nicole was going through her winnings, and Dylan was playing with a paddle ball he found in a locker, so far he was up to 20 hits, the door began to cycle open, and the trio had already brought out their weapons, the door opened revealing Zach holding a metal canister under his arm "Sorry I'm late, ran into complications along the way" Zach said in a monotone voice.

Plugging the canister of poison into the release apparatus, the engineer, medic, and two random guys loaded their weapons with fresh mags "That poison is nowhere near the potency level to kill a creature of that size" Zach stated, the door to hydroponics opened revealing the leviathan "Houston, we have a problem" Dylan quoted, Nicole stared at the mass of flesh "You are one ugly motherfucker" Nicole declared, Isaac hefted his force gun "Music" Isaac offered, Dylan thought for a moment "Something, classical" he suggested, Isaac's suit began to play Immigrant song by Led zeppelin, and they began to jump around the Zero G room blasting the glowing necrotic flesh on the tentacles.

Using their Kinetic modules on the explosive cysts, the four survivors killed the leviathan with its own weapons, and just as the battle ended, Zach vanished from the map. The others didn't want to question where their estranged comrade went, their current objective was to fix the Ishimura, and get a signal out requesting for rescue.

Deep in the bowels of the Ishimura mining deck, the three survivors tried to find a distress beacon in the storage area, but the door was locked via a terminal that was on the other side of a gap "It is a good thing I can remotely access the terminal from here" Dylan said, he pulled up a display on his RIG, and began looking for the node that operated the door. 20 Necromorphs, and a giant drag tentacle later the trio attached a beacon to the giant chunk of ore in extraction, and launched it into space

They had just gotten on the tram when Kendra got on the horn "Guys guess what" Kendra said, Dylan was the first to chime in "Let me guess, you found a lifetime supply of expensive food, some drinks, and a working shuttle to get us off this death trap" Dylan said sarcastically, Kendra scoffed at the comment "No, but I wish I did. A ship just shocked in, it is the USG O'Bannon, I'm trying to contact them, but all I'm getting is static" Kendra said, there was a flicker for a moment, then the signal seemed to strengthen "Hang on, I got a clear signal now" Kendra said.

Zach managed to fix the communications relay, and kill the creature that was on the hull blocking the signal "USG O'Bannon, this is the mining vessel USG Ishimura, sending out a warning. Do not, I repeat do not open the escape pod you find out in the debris, infection is present, board with caution, route sent to you" he said. The others didn't know what the hell Zach was doing, but whatever it was, it was going to save them, a shuttle from the USG O'Bannon was in route for an undamaged part of the ship.

"Be advised, infected are hostile, aim for limbs. Highlighting friendlies" Zach said, the soldiers in squad alpha checked their HUDs, a full read out where friendlies were was displayed, some decks were marked as dark zones, and a safe zone was set near the primary landing zone. Kendra tried to block the meddler, but another signal was sent "Updating current objective. Mission save survivors, priority 1. Priority 2 ensure artifact is returned to Aegis VII post haste. Further updates to be broadcasted soon" Zach said, Kendra couldn't keep up, the kid basically had control over the systems, then a message popped up on her RIG 'Oh, and miss Daniels, your services are no longer required, have a nice day' then the doors to the room she was in were blown off, two soldiers came in with rifles aimed at her "GET ON THE GROUND" one of them yelled.

Zach watched as the soldiers were moving around the ship with absolute efficiency, nothing less for mother, Zach then opened a secure call to Dr. Kyne. The soldiers from Bravo, and Charlie squad landed in the secure hanger "So I hear there's someone who's taken control of the mission" Connors said, his rifle was slung over his shoulder "Yeah, whom ever this guy is, he's got us all over this ship" Bert said, the team sent to secure friendlies had returned with terrifying reports of undead, others that were assigned to front barricade, and resource management had similar reports.

Kyne, and Zach prepared the marker for transit back to the planet "Dr. Kyne I would like to thank you for your assistance in this endeavor, now your services are no longer needed" Zach said cryptically, Kyne didn't know what he meant, then a drag tentacle pulled him from the executive hanger, allowing Zach to board the shuttle alone "Update, all forces are to withdraw back to the O'Bannon, and wait at the following coordinates" Zach said, the shuttle left the bay with its cargo stored comfortably in storage "You know this isn't what's supposed to happen" A figure said, Zach waved off the hallucination "Right now I have control over events, and now mother must be returned" Zach said.

'Warning. Gravity tethers failing, immediate evacuation is suggested' the ship was about to drop the giant chunk of ore, Dylan, and the others were stripped of their gear, and being prepared to be put on ice, Kendra was trying to escape the soldiers sent to claim her, and take her back, Zach had a devilish grin on his face.

_Too short for my tastes, but I wanted to try to squeeze in as much shock factors into the next chapter. Also may post PLDN first chapter a little later. SUMMER TIME FUN TIME (and story time). AXIOS._


End file.
